This invention relates to the towing of gunnery targets by aircraft and more particularly to an adapter for permitting the towing of an aerial target by a fighter aircraft.
As is obvious to those skilled in the art, attack fighter aircraft are capable of air-to-air gunnery. In order to obtain proficiency in this tactical maneuver, aircraft squadrons need to be able to tow aerial banners or targets behind them. However, some aircraft, such as the F-14, which usually have an arresting tail hook assembly for landing on aircraft carriers, have no inherent means for attachment of such an aerial banner and ordinarily two adapters are required in order to provide a point of attachment.